A Dangerous Passion
by Samerys707
Summary: When Asami's past comes back to haunt him, he is forced to make a hasty decision. Will he regret his choice? Akihito is shocked to the core, by the way he is suddenly treated. No longer caring he decides to move on, but is it that easy? With danger on both sides, can the unruly lover's finally begin to understand each other? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first attempt at a Finder series fic. I absolutely love the dynamic relationship though I have to admit there's too much mature material. For me, though everyone has their own opinion. But I still love it. I've only got into it about two weeks now. Anyway my story will be AU. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**This chapter is Betaed by Flyaway 123**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder series manga.**

* * *

It had been six months and Akihito felt nothing more than being a pet or even a prisoner to the mighty yakuza Asami. He had collided with the underground criminal boss and was caught in the act of taking pictures of the illegal business. The boy was a freelance photographer that had gradually begun to take pictures of dangerous deals. It was a great way to make it to the top and earn some serious money.

Yet what Akihito didn't understand was that Asami wouldn't let evidence of his illegal business reach the publisher; therefore angering the boy, making him more eager and determined to piss the yakuza off by continuing to snap a shot of his business.

Their hatred turned to passion, but Akihito felt he was merely warming the yakuza's bed. When he was caught and raped, he hoped to forget the session of fiery sex the yakuza had given him. However, it seemed fate had other ideas and they continue to bump into each other. This led to more sex and even more fights. Still, it was leading to a hard and dangerous life, and the boy wanted out.

It wasn't easy. Asami had made it clear that Akihito belonged to him and would always be his. Akihito was absolutely furious as he stomped his way to his apartment, angry at Asami and himself for being in this impossible situation. _'Why won't you let me go?'_ he thought bitterly. _'I'm sure there are plenty more pet's available.'_ The yakuza was there to remind him whose he was, not that Akihito ever listened. He always fought back, every second of the day.

o0o

Asami sighed heavily as he sat back in his chair. His bodyguard Kirishima walked towards him.

"Takaba has gone off in a huff. I want you to make sure he gets home safely ask a guard to follow him, but don't make it so obvious," explained the yakuza.

"Yes, Asami-san," Kirishima said, nodding as he walked out and leaving his boss alone.

As soon as he left,the lights began to twitch and suddenly it was dark. The yakuza looked towards the security cameras and cursed when they were switched off. It seemed someone was tampering with his club's security and it was not good. As he picked up his phone, he froze. He recognized the faint sound of gunshots not far away from where he was currently sitting. In a flash, he was dialing Suoh's, his second bodyguard, number.

"Suoh! What the hell is going on?" yelled Asami-san.

"Asami-san, there's been a security breach. It look's like we are under attack. You need to leave, boss!" panted the bodyguard desperately.

"WHAT?!" fumed the yakuza as he grabbed his gun and a torch. He scrambled towards the door and slowly crept out.

"Hold on," ordered Asami as he dialed Kirishima's number. He had to make sure his Akihito was okay and unharmed. After all, this could be a ploy.

Kirishima picked up instantly, "Asami-san?"

"Takaba. Is he okay?" asked the yakuza.

"I'm stuck in traffic just around the corner, Asami-san," explained the bodyguard.

"Get there now! Find a way. The security has been breached and we're under attack. There are no lights and I won't make it out just yet. If you find him, take him to my penthouse," ordered Asami-san.

"Yes, Asami-san," said Kirishima. Yet, before he hung up, he paused, "Wait, I see him...OMG, AKIHITO!" yelled the bodyguard.

Asami frowned, his heart beating furiously, "WHAT?! What the HELL?! Is he okay? KIRISHIMA!" The desperate yakuza was met with absolute silence.

* * *

**So what did you think? Reviews are welcome.**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here's another chapter as a thank you for your lovely reviews. Such a beautiful welcome. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry! Thanks guys :)**

**This chapter is Betaed by Flyaway 123**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder series Manga**

* * *

Kirishima went to end the call, ready to get to Akihito to make sure he was safe, when his breath caught in his throat. The boy came into view. He was about to drive towards him, but froze at what he saw. Akihito was stumbling through the road without a care just as a black car drove towards him.

The bodyguard screamed his name, dropping the phone and running towards the boy. The driver of the car swerved, barely missing the oblivious Akihito before hitting the path, braking harshly. Kirishima yanked the boy by the collar, examining Akihito to be sure he was okay and unharmed. His boss would have his head if he was anything but.

"Ow! What the hell, Kirishima?" yelped Akihito as he struggled to get away from his grasp.

"Are you okay?" asked the bodyguard, his tone full of worry.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" asked the boy in confusion.

"WHY?! How about because you just walked into the fucking road," shouted Kirishima, his eyes unbelieving.

"What...?" Akihito trailed off as he realised where Kirishima was taking him.

"No! I don't want to see Asami! I don't care what he says," whined the boy.

Kirishima sighed, ordering the boy around, "We are not going to see Asami. I'm taking you to his penthouse. So, before you argue, it's for your own safety. Now, get in the car and no arguments."

"NO!" snapped Akhito. "I am not his fucking possession. I will do what I fucking like. You tell him he can fuck off!" fumed the boy as he pulled out of Kirishima's grasp and ran for his life.

The bodyguard's eyes widened before he ran after the little brat._ 'I do NOT get paid enough for this,'_ he thought bitterly. "Asami is going to kill me!" he groaned._ 'I'm dead. I'M SO DEAD.'_

o0o

Asami panicked as he crept faster and faster, his mind consumed with the thought of his boy's safety. 'Shit!' he cursed. 'Please be okay. Damn it, why does he have to be so fucking stubborn?' He made his way through the hall and to the elevator, grimacing at the sight of a body here and there, a gun shot wound through the head.

He cocked his gun as an unknown man aimed to shoot him. The guy fell to the floor, cold stone dead. As he rounded the corner to see if it was clear, he spotted Suoh running towards him.

"Asami-san! Come on, we have to leave now. We are greatly outnumbered," explained the bodyguard.

Asami looked at his bodyguard, face tired and worn out. He could compare it to the face of a man who had fought a battle single-handedly.

"Who is it? Who fucking dared to start a war with me?" demanded Asami-san, his glare piercing through the bodyguard.

Suoh blinked, averting his gaze to the floor. He didn't want to be the one to tell his boss of the invader. It would not end well for anyone. No, it would be a full-blown war with many casualties. Still, was Asami ready to throw everything away for petty revenge?

"Who. Is. It?" growled the yakuza angrily.

Suoh took a deep breath before locking eyes with his boss, croaking out nervously, "It's Gang-Li, sir."

Asami's eyes widened and, as much as he would deny it, his face faltered. He quickly recovered his usual mask, refusing to show his emotions, his moment of weakness.

"Come on. Let's go! I'll deal with the bastard soon enough, even if it fucking kills me!" promised Asami as he and Suoh boarded the elevator. The doors were about to close when a gun shot sounded and a bullet embedded itself into Asami, burying the metal inside his arm. He gritted his teeth, bearing the pain and shakily pressed the button for the ground floor. He didn't care what really happened to him, all his thoughts on the little misery that wormed his way into his life.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome**

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here is another chapter, and it's longer. I hope it's in character and please don't hate me. We'll find out soon enough who the infamous Gang-Li is. Thank you for such lovely reviews. It means a lot. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry.**

**This chapter is Betaed by Flyaway 123**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder series Manga**

* * *

Asami got off the elevator and made it out of the club. Suoh followed behind, securing the area in case anyone decided to shoot out. He was already pissed someone managed to shoot his boss.

His boss, cursing, ran towards a black car. The tires were slashed, which meant they were not wanted to be able to escape. It seemed Gang-Li knew what he was doing. Asami turned on his heel and began walking just as Suoh's phone began to ring.

Asami paused and held his hand out for the phone. Suoh passed it over as he scanned the area.

"Asami-san," panted Kirishima through the phone.

"What happened? Is Akihito okay?" asked the yakuza.

His bodyguard took a deep breath before speaking, "Asami-san? He is fine, but he refused to come with me. He has run off."

"WHAT?!" Asami yelled down the phone.

Touching the bridge of his nose, he took a deep breath, '_Just wait you little brat….'_

"Which way did he run? I will cut him off!" the yakuza growled.

Kirishima explained to Asami before he hung up and continued to chase after the brat. That way, Akihito couldn't avoid Asami when he surprised him.

o0o

Akihito ran as fast as his feet would carry him. He glanced to see Kirishima following behind and ran faster. He barely saw the fist that hit him in the face as he stumbled back on to the pavement. He blinked and looked up, seeing Suoh with a very annoyed expression.

He touched his face and winced, '_Uh, great,' _The bodyguard moved aside as Asami came into view. He looked worn out and beyond furious. Akihito's eyes softened at his lover before he stood up.

Asami gripped his arm tightly and hissed, "Why don't you ever listen to me even in a life and death situation, you ungrateful brat?"

"You never listen to me. I am not your FUCKING belonging! You don't own me, Asami. I am not your possession. And I will not give up photography because it's inconvenient for your business," Akihito spat, pulling his arm away.

Asami locked eyes with the boy before growling through his teeth, "You belong to me. You will always belong to me."

Akihito lunged for Asami, hitting his chest, "I am not yours, you bastard!" He repeated the movement, but this time Asami winced, the boy's eyes widened as he saw Asami clutch his arm holding back a wince.

"As-ami?" stuttered Akihito.

The yakuza refused to be swayed by the puppy look. The brat had just worried him beyond return. That's an achievement because Asami-san does not get worried so easily.

Akihito looked at Asami and then at his arm, whispering his concern, "You're hurt."

Asami glared at him before opening his jacket and pulling out a cigarette. He put it to his lips with his good arm, Suoh quickly stepping forward to light it for him. He took a large drag before exhaling out the smoke.

"As-ami!" whispered the boy again.

Asami's heart was breaking inside, but it was too late. He had made his decision. In order to protect Akihito and stop his own downfall, he would let the boy go. It was just like he always wanted.

"WHAT?!" yelled the yakuza, startling his bodyguards and frightening Akihito.

The boy's eyes started to water and tears ran down his cheeks. Asami had to close his eyes to refrain from embracing his lover, soon to be ex-lover.

"I'm sorry," sobbed Akihito as he realised his reckless idiotic actions had caused Asami to be injured. He wanted to make it up to him. He wanted to beg and say he's sorry, to say anything that would comfort his lover. Akihito was feeling immense guilt, but Asami ignored him.

Asami opened his eyes, glancing over at his little Akihito. The broken look upon his face made the man want to do a double-take. Yet he didn't, because, in the end, it would be worth it. The boy would be safe and he could rid himself of the new problem that had surfaced. There would be no worrying for the brat's safety. After Hong Kong with Fei-Long, he refused to let Akihito be used as a pawn in others sadistic games, especially that of Gang-Li's.

"GO!" Asami glared at the boy, whose eyes widened in pure disbelief.

Akihito was quiet as he thought, a presently identified feel of melancholy washing over his heart, _'Is Asami letting me go?'_

"Wh-at?" he stuttered, not believing what he was hearing.

Asami sighed heavily, taking another drag of his cigarette as he sneered with controlled emotions, "Go. You're not my possession. You do not belong to me. You wanted freedom? You got it, so get lost."

Suoh and Kirishima stared in confusion, looks of disbelief reflecting on each face. _'Was Asami-san really letting the brat go? After everything the two had been through, would the boy really leave? Why was Asami letting him go? Unless, of course, Asami has finally had enough, or his life is in danger,'_ the bodyguards shuddered at the thought of the boy being kidnapped again. Those days with Asami were like hell. In those few days, their boss was a complete stranger. It was like walking on egg shells around him. You just didn't know when he would crack or snap or, on second thought, drop a bullet. It was exactly what the man had done, when no-one could find Akihito's whereabouts.

Asami watched intently as Akihito furiously wiped at his eyes. The boy walked towards his lover, gritting his teeth in annoyance. The yakuza finished his cigarette and gave his trademark smirk, infuriating Akihito even more.

"Why now? Why are you letting me go now?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest and waiting for some sort of explanation.

Asami knew how to lie and make it believable. He knew how to rile up his Akihito and he knew the limit. So, the next words would no doubt break his boy and finally make him turn his back on him once and for all.

"The sex was good, though, if I'm honest, you've lost your touch. I guess I am done with a whore like you," the yakuza ended with a believable smirk, his skills proving true.

Akihito froze as his heart began to break._ 'NO. No,'_ without a second thought, he lunged for Asami. Unfortunately, he was stopped by the bodyguards, their firm bodies blocked his path with sad expressions.

"I hate you. Are you listening, you bastard? I FUCKING hate you!" Akihito screamed, his face contorting in pure anger, disbelief and sadness. He locked eyes with his ex-lover, holding his gaze with a burning fiery hate, before turning around and walking away.

Asami closed his eyes as his heart clenched painfully, '_I know you do, because so do I_.' He hated what he said and what he did, yet it was for the boy's own good. _I just hope he understands, someday, the amount of sacrifices I have made. _He turned the other way and began walking towards his penthouse. His guards, alert and ready, walked alongside him. As much as they wanted to say something, they knew they couldn't. Yet, they saw the small emotion cross their boss's face. It was something akin to sadness and regret.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome**

**Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! So here is another chapter. I think it's going a little to fast too. Yet everything will weave together in time. I want to play around with the character's and see what happens. I will warn you now that the character's mights be ooc. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**This chapter is Betaed by Flyaway 123**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder series Manga**

* * *

Asami sighed as he looked outside his window. He moved away, pouring himself a glass of whisky and downing it in one go. He lit another cigarette, closing his eyes as an image of Akihito zoomed through his mind. With a sudden burst of passion, his eyes flashed open as his hand released the glass to shatter against the wall. '_Even now, I can't let you go,' _he was angry with himself as he laughed bitterly before slumping on his bed. He stubbed the cigarette out, closing his eyes for much needed sleep. Yet, it did not come and Asami despaired at the loss.

A knock on the door startled him, his body rising up in an automatic response to the intrusion.

"Come in," Asami called.

Kirishima walked inside and stopped, glancing at the broken glass on the floor, '_Not again.'_

"Have you got the report?" the yakuza asked wearily.

"Yes, Sir! We cleared out the club, but it seems Gang-Li and his men were not there. The place had been abandoned," explained Kirishima.

Asami gritted his teeth, his thoughts furious, '_You got away today, but not next time_.'

"Track the bastard down. If he wants a fight, I'll give him one," the boss' stern eyes met the bodyguard's.

Kirishima nodded as he turned to walk out. He paused, studying his boss, seemingly lost in his own world.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" asked the bodyguard.

Asami gave his cocky smirk, "Granted."

He cleared his throat nervously, hesitant to speak, "What about Takaba Akihito?"

Asami's smirk faded to an off-putting stance, "What about the brat?"

"Would you like me to put a guard on him? Just so he doesn't do anything stupid?" the bodyguard argued against the yakuza's cold demeanor.

Asami was silent as he contemplated whether he could really let the boy go or continue to intervene in his life. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, especially knowing Akihito. He's a trouble magnet. He may have let him go for now, but the truth would remain. Takaba Akihito would always belong to him.

"Fine! Do that," snapped Asami as the guard hastily exited from the room.

The yakuza laid back down, wincing at the growing pressure on his arm. The bullet had been taken out and the wound stitched up, but the pain remained. It mirrored the feeling in his chest.

o0o

Akihito stumbled through the streets, the heavy rain bruising his open skin. He screamed inside, Asami's words stabbing at his heart. He should have gotten out sooner! But no, he waited for Asami to shatter his heart. He would never forgive the bastard for this!

The boy ran faster, his feet attempting to overpower the pouring rain. At last, he stopped outside his friend's house and violently rapped on the door.

The door opened to reveal the wide eyes of a friend shocked at the state of him. The friend yanked Akihito by the arm and pulled him inside towards the fire. Akihito shivered as he stared into the burning fire, his thoughts turning back to the yakuza's cruel words:

_"The sex was good, though, if I'm honest, you've lost your touch. I guess I am done with a whore like you."_

As much as the boy went over it in his head, he failed in finding out the hidden truth. Yet, as he remembered those eyes, there was nothing but pure honesty in them. Bastard.

_'I fucking hate him,'_ his mind screamed; yet, he hated himself even more for falling right into the bastard's hands.

_'Not anymore,'_ he concluded. Say goodbye to Akihito and open your eyes to someone new.

_'I'm no longer a fragile kitten that everyone thinks they can use and then throw out like fucking garbage. That's how I got myself in this bloody dilemma. The only way to protect myself is to protect what makes me Akihito.'_

He blinked when his friends face came into view.

"Kou-" he started, but was too soon cut off.

"It's okay, Aki. You can stay as long as you like," Kou assured the boy.

Akihito smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes, "Thanks, but I only need a week and then I'm leaving Japan." He could not bare to stay here longer. He needed time to heal and that's what he would do. He would forget about the bastard that gave him pleasure and pain.

Kou's eyes widened, "Akihito…please, don't leave."

Aki laughed at his friend's reaction, a semi-serious look in his eyes, "I'll be back. It's just something I need to do. Okay?"

Kou frowned, "Okay. Where will you be going?"

The smirk on the boy's face revealed how thoroughly he had planned this, "China. I'm going to see a friend."

"Oh, a friend," Kou wiggled his eyebrows, a playful smile capturing his lips.

Aki's smile echoed that of Kou's, "Not that kind of friend. I'm off guys for good."

Kou's smile faded in realization, body automatically leaning forward to hug his friend, "Oh, Aki. I'm sorry!"

The ex-lover of a powerful yakuza hugged the man back as he attempted to hold back the tears, "Is it okay if I use your shower?"

Kou moved back patting Aki's arm, "Of course." Aki rose to go to the shower, unaware of the angrily screaming mind of his friend, _'Damn yakuza! What have you done to my friend, you bastard_?'

o0o

A man in his thirties sat in his mansion, his mouth to a phone. He, his wife, and his young son lived together in China, for he was a very rich and powerful triad leader. Under his control were all of the many underhanded deals that went down in China. At this point, only one thing took his main priority and that was to rid the Earth of a yakuza in Japan. The bastard had recently killed his best and loyal man without mercy. It was only fair he returned the favour. If not, he was going to kill everything that made the man Asami.

"What do you mean Asami wasn't there?" he yelled down the phone.

"Gang-Li, we think he escaped. He must have known it was you," his second in command respectfully replied.

"I want that bastard dead or alive," growled the triad leader.

"Yes, sir," the man acknowledged his leaders power, before hanging up.

A knock on the door was heard; Gang-Li quickly ordered for the unknown person to enter.

"Sir, we have found information on your long-lost brother," informed his bodyguard as he handed the file over.

Gang-Li's eyes lit up with excitement and anticipation. He had recently found information that he had a younger brother as his father had cheated on his mother. His father had died not too long ago, but not before dropping this bombshell.

The triad leader opened the file and stared at the picture in front of him. The boy had hazel eyes, a reflection of his own; yet, his features had a sort of vulnerability that made him feel the need to protect him. After all, they were brothers.

"Takaba Akihito," Gang-Li whispered the name in wonder.

He continued to read through the file. Takaba's mother was still alive, but his father had walked out on him when he was just five years of age. Still Gang-Li knew he was dead, after all they did have the same father. Now, at the age of twenty-four, he's a freelance photographer, working for a newspaper.

Gang-Li raised his head up, to look at his bodyguard, but his eyes refused to leave the picture in his hands, "Yuri, I want a bodyguard on him at all times. Until I decide to meet with him, I want a daily report on your findings."

Yuri nodded and walked out to make the arrangements. Gang-Li locked eyes with the hazel eyes that pierced his own, even through the picture. Those eyes had a burning fire, that the triad leader could not wait to see burn. '_I have to meet you, Takaba,'_ he thought, smirking.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome**

**Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Here is another chapter. I'm not going to go too fast anymore and see how it goes. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**This chapter is Betaed by Flyaway123**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder series Manga**

* * *

Akihito woke up in the early light of morning. His week at Kou's was at its end and he needed to get ready to travel to China. He knew he had to face that bastard Asami again if he ever wanted to take his cameras and his other belongings with him.

The boy groaned before jumping out of bed and getting changed. He would have to sneak in and out unnoticed. Akihito snickered, 'As if that would happen.'

He slipped out to find his friend sleeping on the sofa. Kou so kindly made him take the bed. The boy slipped past his friend quietly, refraining from waking him up, and walked out the door.

Now was the hardest part. He ran, panting all the way, before hiding behind a car. He looked at the familiar penthouse, the one he finally acknowledged as his home. That is, until he realised he had been used as nothing but a sex toy, used and tossed away like fucking garbage.

He ran up the stairs and cursed when Suoh came into view. 'Damn it! He wasn't there a bloody minute ago. Maybe if I am calm and collected, he will let me in,' Akihito mused.

"Listen, you big goon. I just want to get my stuff and go!" Akihito huffed, raising his hands in his defence.

Suoh gazed at the boy as he remembered his orders. No-one was allowed in the house. Yet, it wouldn't harm Asami if the boy just got his stuff and left, would it?

"Listen br- Takaba. I don't think Asami...," the guard trailed off, scratching his head, as he hoped the boy would get the message.

Akihito was furious, 'Fuck calm and collected!' He kneed Suoh in the stomach before making a run for it. "Ha Beat that, asshole, cuz there's plenty more where that came from," he snickered as he slid into the elevator.

'That brat has one mean kick,' Suoh picked his phone, groaning in pain, and dialled Asami. He had one angry boy on the way.

"What is it?" demanded his agitated boss.

"Asami, I tried to stop him, but he said he wanted his stuff," Suoh desperately explained.

"What? Oh," Asami realized before hanging up.

Akihito came to a stop when he noted the two guards standing before him. He smirked when an idea came to mind. He could easily distract them.

"Hey, you guys! What the hell are you doing? The Russian Mafia's here!" he yelled, trying to hold in a laugh at their confused and idiotic faces.

Akihito gulped when they pointed their guns at him. Sighing, he pointed in the other direction. The boy watched as they walked off, their legs beginning to move in a desperate run. He couldn't hold back any longer as he doubled over in hysterics.

'Fucking idiots!'

He walked to the door and pushed on the handle. It was open, much to his surprise; although, he didn't really care. He crept into the bedroom, hoping to the heavens that the bastard was not asleep, or, better yet, in the room. He sighed when he heard the shower running and, in a speed, grabbed everything he really need, such as essentials like his clothes, passport and cameras.

He had a good look around, but froze when the shower suddenly stopped. He quickly grabbed his bags and made for the door when a voice broke through the silence.

"Takaba Akihito, nice of you to drop by," Asami smirked as his gaze lingered all over the boy's body.

'Oh, how he had missed his kitten.'

"Of course, bastard, and now I'm going," sneered Akihito as he pushed on the handle of the door.

A hand suddenly grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, his own hands dropping the bags on the floor.

"Going? Where exactly are you going?" demanded the yakuza as he nibbled on the boy's ear.

Akihito had enough as he pushed the yakuza off him, blinking when he nearly fell over.

"Going? Oh, I will go wherever I like. I am a free man, Asami. I belong to no-one. Be sure to remember that, bastard!" spat the boy.

Asami stared at his fiery kitten and smirked. Before he could stop himself, his lips claimed the boy's and refused to let go. He bit and sucked on those soft cherry red lips hard; yet, Akihito refused to let him dominate him more than he already had. He circled his arms around Asami's neck, pulling him forward until he kneed him in his middle with as much energy as he possessed.

The yakuza stared in slight shock as he unwillingly stumbled back from the force, the pain in his manhood sending him reeling to the floor. 'You fucking brat!' seethed Asami.

The boy didn't wait a second longer as he grabbed his bags and ran out, out of the yakuza's life and not turning back even for a minute.

Akihito slammed the door shut, breathing heavily, as he finally reached Kou's house. He saw his friend was not there. Not waiting a minute, he went to check the shower and quickly undressed when he noted it was free. He showered and grabbed some fresh clothes from his bags.

He had already taken all his money from his account and booked his flight. Now he just needed to ring a friend, who he hoped would put up with him for a few days while he was in China.

The boy sat on the bed as he dialled a number on his phone and waited.

"Kenji," said the answering voice.

"Hello Kenji?" Akihito asked through the phone

"Who is this?" Kenji asked curiously

"It's Takaba Akihito!" the boy stood up and began to pace the floor.

"Oh hello Takaba. How are you? It's been a long time eh..." chuckled his friend.

"I'm good Kenji. Well, I'm visiting China and I need a place to stay. I was wondering if you can put up with me..," asked Akihito.

"Is everything okay Akihito?" asked Kenji with concern

"Erm yes. Look we can talk when I see you. So?" Akihito whispered waiting for an answer

"Of course Akihito. I'll meet you at the airport," Kenji notified before hanging up.

Akihito shut his phone and put it in his pocket. He heard a horn and picked up his bag, making his way inside the taxi. He leaned into the seat and closed his eyes,

'Goodbye, Asami.'

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome**

**Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Here is another chapter. Hope you like it. I apologise for any mistakes.**

**This chapter is Betaed by Flyaway123**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder series Manga**

* * *

Asami groaned at the slight pain in his manhood. The initial shock of what his kitten had done morphed into fury. He struggled to get up, managing to hold onto the sofa, 'Who did Akihito think he was? And how dare he run away!'

Yet, he didn't miss the hatred look Akihito sent him. Had he truly broken his kitten and turned him into someone cold and unwilling. If that was true, it couldn't be good. He was planning on getting his kitten back eventually.

Oh, Akihito is going to be punished for this, there was no doubt in Asami's mind. It wouldn't matter anymore whether they were together or not! 'To hell with protecting him. I'll just get the stubborn boy now! It's not worth letting him go if he's just going to turn into someone else, so unrelenting. Those eyes showed nothing but hatred and heart-break. Have I truly broken him beyond return?' Asami pondered. Angrily, he shook his thoughts away.

The yakuza reached for his phone and dialled Suoh's number, "Where is he?"

"He's run off!" informed Suoh.

"Find him! When you do, bring him to me!" Asami growled as he paced up and down.

"Yes, Asami-san!" his bodyguard spoke into a silent, his boss having hung up.

o0o

Akihito sat on the plane and closed his eyes; the plane was going to land soon. When he walked through the airport, he couldn't stop himself from panicking at the thought of Asami following him. He knew he was going to be punished whether or not they were lovers anymore, 'Well, it's a good thing I'm going to China.'

The boy chuckled to himself as he remembered Asami's pained face when he kneed him in his middle, 'Oh, I should have captured that in my viewfinder.' His face suddenly turned serious as the truth remained: the yakuza treated him like nothing but a whore. He would show Asami that he was not to be taken as a fool. This trip to China wasn't just for anything. It was time away so he could shape himself into someone not even Asami, Feilong, or Mikhail could break through. He would not let the bastard get away like this. Akihito needed healing because Asami had treaded on his heart and left him to pick up the pieces. He thought Asami cared for him, yet he was obviously wrong. He planned on showing Asami he would not be used and then thrown away like some piece of rotten meat.

o0o

Kenji looked at the gold watch fastened on his wrist. His eyes widened as he realised he needed to get to the airport while his face lit up at the thought of his friend. He missed Takaba Akihito since they departed from high school. Although they did keep in contact through emails, it just wasn't the same.

When he received the call from Akihito, he was quite surprised. The fact that he planned on dropping by made Kenji extremely happy, though he made it adamant that Akihito wasn't just going to just drop by.

As Kenji stood up, he made his way to the large garage. He looked passed all the fancy cars until his eyes glinted mischievously. He stopped at the door of an Audi R8, the newest model, as the black car shined gracefully. Kenji opened the door and slid in, slipping on his black shades as he turned the key in the ignition. With a loud rev, the car screeched out of the garage. Kenji took a quick short cut, avoiding police cars where able, onto the main road.

It wasn't long until he reached the airport. Pulling into a nearby spot, Kenji's made his way inside. He glanced at his watch and waited for his guest's arrival, as people came out of the terminal. Kenji looked around, curious to see if he could pick out Akihito from the crowd. Last time he had seen his high school friend was at least eight years ago. Finally, a figure stopped in front of him and his jaw dropped to the floor. His wide eyes took in the blonde hair, petite body, and hazel eyes-they were something. The boy's whole demeanour was from cute to downright gorgeous. Akihito stood there, fighting a blush, as his friend gazed at him appreciatively.

"Akihito?" breathed Kenji, his voice soft.

Akihito chuckled at his friends reaction, pulling his friend into a bone-crushing hug, "The one and only!" As he let go of Kenji, he couldn't help himself but stare at his friend. His brown eyes, black hair, and gorgeous body definitely fit well in his white suit.

'Damn! He must be rich. I wonder what he is doing now.'

Kenji felt something flutter inside his stomach. God, he had it bad. It seems all the feelings he had, had for his friend were swimming right back to the surface.

"Come on. I bet you're tired," Kenji grabbed hold of one of the bags.

Akihito followed his friend as they walked outside and into the car park. He paused in confusion when Kenji stopped in front of an Audi R8. He couldn't help himself as his hands roamed to touch the car.

The boy whistled as he put his small bag in the back, "Nice car, Kenji."

"Thanks!" Kenji chuckled as he jumped into the driver's seat.

Akihito sat next to his friend and buckled up, a genuine smile blessing his face. Kenji started the car and sped off, Akihito closing his eyes as the fresh air whizzed past them.

o0o

It wasn't long before they reached their destination. Kenji stopped outside a large house, parking his car in the front of the house. He was soon greeted by his father and bodyguard

"Father!" Kenji bowed down in respect.

"Son, who is your guest?" asked his father, his gaze lingering on Akihito.

Kenji grits his teeth. It seemed his father was in one of his moods. "This is Akihito. He'll be staying with us," Kenji informed the man, refusing to allow a negative word.

His father walked towards Akihito to introduce himself, his hand out in offering, "Hello, Akihito-san! My name is Shinto. Welcome to our home!"

Akihito smiled as he shook Shinto's hand, "Thank you, Shinto-san."

Kenji grabbed Akihito's bags and gestured for Akihito to follow him. As the two friends walked inside, Shinto's mask of friendliness faltered. His bodyguards stood next to him, awaiting orders.

"Chan! I want a background check on the boy," Shinto's eyes stayed on the spot where last the boys stood.

Chan nodded, following his boss inside, "Yes, sir!"

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome**

**Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! It feels like ages but I am back to this story. This chapter is Un-Betaed, just so you know. Also not much has changed, in the re-written part. Just the phone conversation between Akihito and Kenji. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Asami gripped the phone tightly, wanting so much to break the small device into pieces.

"What do you mean, you can't find him?" Asami snarled in rage

Suoh cringed "he's not at his apartment. His belongings are gone, boss" informed the bodyguard

"Gone?" Asami repeated, denial building up in his voice

The bodyguard tensed as he waited for the onslaught of profanities. Except nothing came, and the phone went quite, almost dead.

"Look into his account. Find out where he has gone" Asami ordered

"Yes sir" Suoh replied, just as the phone went dead.

o0o

Shinto sat at his desk, as he read through Akihito's file. The boy was clean, which surprised the billionaire as odd.

"Chan, is this everything?" asked Shinto

The bodyguard nods his head "yes sir. That's all there is on the boy"

Shinto looks up at Chan "I wonder if he's after my son's money. It strikes me as odd, that after some time this boy turns up"

Chan stares perplexed "Indeed, it does sir"

The billionaire thinks for a moment "I wonder if he's running from someone. Nevertheless, I want you to keep an eye on him"

Chan nods his head "of course boss"

Shinto stands up and heads for the door. Chan and another bodyguard follow after him, it was business as usual.

o0o

Akihito stared awe-struck at the rare and beautiful makings of his friend's mansion. The inside was absolutely miraculous, and Akihito was sad that he wouldn't get a lot of time to explore it, before he went off again.

Kenji didn't interrogate him, with questions and for that, Akihito was grateful. Akihito knew he wasn't ready to talk, about the last few years. Truth was the boy was scared of Kenji's reaction, more than anything else.

Kenji stopped at the first floor before turning to face Akihito "this room is yours. My room is on the left. Get settled in and I'll call you for dinner" he smiled

Akihito smiled back "thank you, Kenji"

Akihito took his bags from Kenji before walking inside the room.

The boy walked to the bed, and layed down. He was so tired, that if he didn't force himself up, he would actually fall asleep.

With a heavy sigh, he slipped his shirt off. Akihito looked through his bags for something clean to wear. After finding a decent pair, he put them on the bed. The boy then made his way to the shower, taking the rest of his clothes off, before stepping inside. He held the soap and shampoo, leaving them on the stand beside the shower.

The hot water splashed at his body, and Akihito felt himself relax. He shampooed his hair, and lathered some soap, before finishing his shower, and reluctantly stepping back out. The cold air made him shiver, as he wrapped his robe around his wet body.

With a small towel he dried his hair, before changing into his clothes, and sitting back onto the bed. Akihito tried to stifle a yawn, and before he knew it, his head hit the pillow utterly exhausted.

o0o

Gang-Li smirked as he waited for the call to be picked up.

"Asami speaking" the yakuza answered

"Ah, Asami Ryuichi" Gang-Li growled

Asami clenched his fists, hoping that this conversation wasn't, going to end up in a blood bath. Not when he didn't know, where Akihito was.

"Bastard!" Asami snarled in reply

"You may have escaped. But I won't stop until your blood spills. Even if I have to go, through everyone you care about!" Gang-Li promised

Asami gritted his teeth angrily "Really?" he drawled

Gang-Li smirked triumphantly, happy to have scared the yakuza, even if it didn't last.

Asami stood up, with the phone still in his hand "I enjoyed killing your most loyal man. I loved the feel of his warm blood, as it spilled from his LIFELESS BODY"

Gang-Li clenched his fists furiously "You fucking ass-"

Asami cut him off, his face heated in fury "the guy was a fucking pervert. He shouldn't have touched what is mine. And if you know what's best for you Gang-Li, I suggest you keep that, in fucking mind" the yakuza snarled before hanging up.

* * *

**As always, what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys. I'm so SORRY for the late update. Again I have been preoccupied with my OTHER fics. But have no fear. I have NOT abandoned you guys or this fic. I don't know if I will be able to update my stories more often. Its just I feel like I'm ditching my other fandoms and those stories are going without an update. Which is no one's fault except my own. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Kenji knocked on Akihito's door and waited for a response but was met with silence. He had told Akihito he would call him for dinner. After a moment of silence he decided to try the door. To his surprise and utter delight it was opened. He knocked on the door again before walking inside.

As he walked inside he smiled slightly at the sight of Akihito curled up and fast asleep. He walked towards him intending to put the covers over his lithe and petite form. Akihito shuffled in his sleep before slowly opening his eyes. Kenji waited to see if his friend was waking up any moment.

The boy yawned and shuffled further into the comfort of the bed. Kenji chuckled before drawing the covers over his sleeping form. Akihito moaned in his sleep and it somewhat unnerved Kenji greatly. It was as if the boy was in emotion pain as he twisted in his sleep, muttering no over and over.

Kenji silently left the room as thoughts played in his head. Was Akihito running from someone? If he was Kenji planned to protect him as much as possible. Kenji was well aware that Akihito had secrets but he didn't want to pry, unless Akihito wanted him to know and was more than ready to talk.

o0o

Asami flung his phone across the room. Gang-Li didn't know he was messing with. To think that he would let Li's friend live was an understatement. The fucking pervert should not have touched Akihito. If he knew Asami as a ruthless man then he should have known. If someone touched what belonged to the yakuza, they will surely not see another day.

_Akihito_

Suoh had yet to get back to him, though deep down Asami knew the boy has fled. Akihito wasn't stupid, yet it Asami's own fault for letting him go. Even if the triad leader was gunning for his blood, maybe he still could have protected his lover like before. But the thought of Akihito shot and dying from blood loss, always made him change his mind.

The fire in Akihito's eyes was worth it. If it ever got distinguished then there really was no point, or any going back. If another incident like Hong Kong occurred Asami didn't know what he would do. It was a good thing he had an inside man in Feilong's grasp or the whole ordeal would have been painstakingly slow and uneventful.

Asami is drawn from his line of thoughts, when his phone buzzes, indicating an incoming call. The yakuza crouches down and picks his phone up before flipping it open.

"Suoh" Asami calls into the phone

He hears his bodyguards clear his throat nervously. Asami is well aware now that it isn't good news.

"Boss. Akihito has withdrawn all his savings. I contacted the airlines; it seems the boy booked a flight to China" Suoh informed

China? Why China Akihito?

"When was this?" Asami demanded

"Two days ago boss" said his bodyguard

The yakuza frowned "Ask Kirishima to assign one of our men in China, to keep a look out for Akihito"

Suoh furrowed his eye brows. I thought the boss was done with the brat he thought. So maybe it was all a rouse to protect the brat from Gang-Li's wrath.

"Yes boss" Suoh acknowledged as Asami hung up.

o0o

"That son of a bitch. I'll fucking KILL him" fumed Gang-Li as he paced up and down in his office

"Boss?" Yuri called as he walked inside the room

The triad leader stopped his pacing and glared at his bodyguard.

"WHAT!" Gang-Li snapped angrily

"It's about your brother boss. It seems he no longer resides in Tokyo" Yuri informed

Gang-Li took a seat at his desk "what do you mean?"

Yuri sighed before clearing his throat, feeling nervous all of a sudden "the men you asked me to assign to tail Takaba, said he wasn't living where he was supposed to be. His apartment was clean and his belongings were gone."

The triad leader clenched his fists angrily "then where the HELL is he?"

"I spoke to the airlines after much persuasion; they informed me Takaba booked a flight to China" Yuri continued as he locked eyes with his boss

Gang-Li chuckled "Ah, so my brother is here"

"It seems so boss. What are your orders?" Yuri asked

The triad leader frowned "Find out where he is staying. I want two men assigned to follow and protect him"

Yuri bowed his head and walked towards the door. He paused and frowned upon realising a very important detail "Boss there's something else. The men said that two guys were seeing entering Takaba's apartment and that they looked like Asami Ryuichi's men"

Gang-Li gritted his teeth furiously "What? Are you telling me that Asami knows about my brother? What the fuck? I'll kill him if he thinks about touching my brother. Who the hell leaked such information?" he demanded

"Find me the traitor so I can have his FUCKING head" Gang-Li growled as he slammed his hand hard against the desk

"Yes boss" Yuri spluttered as he literally ran out of the room.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! So I've got you guys another chapter. It is officially the longest I have ever written. Yay. Anyway I hope you guys like the chapter, as much as I've written it. There's no Asami in this chapter, but he will be in the next. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Akihito groaned in his sleep, as he fluttered his eyes open. The boy shot up in alarm but eventually calmed down when he remembered where he was. He rubbed his eyes and slowly got out of the bed. The boy looked towards the window, and realised it was dark outside. He had slept most of the day. Akihito could hear his stomach grumble hungrily as he made his way towards the door.

He reached for the door and stumbled back when a guard came in view. The guard bowed slightly "Takaba-sama. Kenji-san asked me to escort you to dinner"

Akihito stood there in his own thoughts. _For a moment there I thought they were Asami's men_ thought Akihito.

Akihito smiled at the bodyguard and followed after him. He was escorted to a large dining room and Akihito felt a sense of relief when he saw Kenji sat at the table.

Kenji smiled at the boy as he gestured for him to come and sit with him. Akihito chuckled before seating himself at the table. He looked towards his friend and a frown graced his features.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep" Akihito felt the need to explain himself

This time Kenji chuckled "I know. It's fine, you were tired"

Akihito's eyes wandered around the table at the lovely food presented before him. Kenji smiled and nodded to the food. Akihito sighed softly as he reached out for and poured some food into his plate.

The food was delicious and Akihito enjoyed it immensely. He never thought China food tasted so nice. The boy till felt so tired, and he didn't want to sound rude as he excused himself.

Kenji finished his dinner and looked at his quite friend "you're sill tired. Why don't you a rest and tomorrow I'll take you out for breakfast"

Akihito looked up and smiled a genuine smile "that will be nice. Thank you" he said as he left the room, bowing as he went.

o0o

Gang-Li was seated at his large dining table as he had breakfast with his wife and son. The triad leader was deep in thought and hadn't realised his son was talking to him.

"Li" called a sweet feminine voice

Gang-Li snapped his head towards the direction of his wife. The woman was frowning slightly as she glanced at her now pouting son. The boy had brown eyes like his mother, black hair and a mixture of facial features from both his parents.

"What is it Juan?" Li addressed his wife

Juan shook her head "Jian was talking to you"

The triad leader's eyes settled on his little son, now the age of three. He smiled at his son and urged him forward.

"Sorry Jian" Gang-Li whispered as the boy climbed in his father's lap.

The little boy was biting his lip as he wandered how to ask his father something he really wanted to do. He very rarely saw his father and now that he had the opportunity. He wanted to make the most of it.

Li saw his son's troubled expression and slightly frowned. He pulled his son against his chest. "What is it Jian?" he asked

The boy squirmed in his father's grip as looked up with curious eyes "W-will you t-take me t-to the park?" the boy stuttered as his face turned red

Gang-Li was surprised with the request and his heart swelled with pride. He hasn't had much father son time with his boy. His little boy was asking for some of his time and how could Li deny him that. After all he was his pride and joy.

The triad leader chuckled "of course I will" he said before placing a kiss on his head.

Jian squirmed in his grip "yuck! Daaaad" the boy whined

Li grinned as his son jumped off his lap and he smiled as he watched the happiness on his son's face. Juan watched the display and smiled to herself as she silently sipped her tea.

"Will you be coming too?" Gang-Li asked his wife

Juan shook her head "no. You boys have fun. I know he's wanted to spend some time with you"

Li stood up and kissed his wife on the lips. He picked his son up and put him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down" Jian protested as his father ignored, chuckling on the way out.

Juan chuckled as her son squirmed in his father's grip. Even though Li was a triad leader, the affection he showed to her and her son, only made him more human.

o0o

Kenji waited outside Akihito's bedroom door. It was the next morning and Kenji had promised to take him out for breakfast.

Akihito opened the door, wearing a black tank top and tight denim jeans. He carried a small side bag, with his camera inside. It was a great opportunity to take pictures. Not of criminals, but the scenery. He was having a little time off from his dangerous job. Just until he sorted out his life and his main priorities. Kenji couldn't stop himself as his eyes wandered all over, Akihito's petite and lithe form. There was definitely lust in his eyes, which unnerved Akihito quite a bit. He wasn't looking for a relationship. Not even in the slight. Even if the guy was HOT.

The photographer chuckled "hey, eyes up here" Akihito pointed to his eyes, whilst smirking widely

Kenji cleared his throat "yes. Sorry" he mumbled feeling embarrassed

Akihito and Kenji walked outside of the mansion and towards the basement filled with a variety of posh and expensive cars.

Kenji stopped at a Lamborghini and opened the door for Akihito. The boy chuckled as he sat inside.

The drive was nice and calming as the wind whizzed past them. Kenji said he knew a really good café and Akihito agreed. He just wanted a coffee and he knew Kenji wanted to talk. His friend probably had plenty of questions for him, but then again Akihito had some of his own.

After finishing their coffee, the two friends took a walk to the park. Akihito knew that Kenji was going to blast him with questions, around about now. The café was noisy, filled with laughter and loud conversations, and they just couldn't interact properly. The park wasn't quite either, but it was nice to be outside around others.

o0o

Gang-Li watched as his son went off to play. The boy ran straight to the swings whilst pulling his father along. The triad leader wasn't alone, he had bodyguards stationed everywhere. There were two with him, two watching the car and four at different areas of the park.

Li picked his son and sat him inside the safely of the swing. The boy held onto the chain as his father pushed him. Gang-Li smiled genuinely as his son giggled with excitement.

"Higher dad" Jian yelled

The triad leader's eyes constantly wandered around the park, as he watched out for any threats or suspicious looking people.

His eyes fell on two men sitting at the bench, in deep conversation. The younger of them looked like an ordinary person. But the one in a suit was shouting suspicion.

Gang-Li was interrupted from his thoughts when his son called out to him. He picked his son out of the swing and watched as he ran towards the slide. This time Li didn't follow, it seemed he wanted to explore the park himself. This was fine with Li except he worried for his son's safety. His eyes never left Jian's as he was addressed by his bodyguard.

"Yuri. Did you find out who betrayed me?" Li asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Gang-Li ordered for two guards to stay with his son as he talked to his loyal man. He watched as two guards nodded in understanding before walking straight to his son's line of sight.

"Boss. There was no traitor, it seems Asami Ryuichi has found this information, using his own resources" Yuri informed, feeling a sudden coldness creep in.

"SHIT!" cursed Li angrily, as the thought of the yakuza killing his brother stabbed at his chest. No. He won't let the yakuza get to him

He opened his mouth to speak when he realised he couldn't see his son in sight. He spoke into his ear piece as he addressed his guards.

"Where's Jian?" Li questioned, feeling a sudden fear creep in

Yuri's eyes wandered desperately as he tried to find the little mop of black hair. It wasn't easy when the whole park was full of children and more than that, strangers.

The guard shouted orders into his ear piece as the triad leader desperately checked through the whole park. Yuri cursed at the guards' stupidity when they reported back that they can't find the little boy.

Oh shit!

_Hell is going to break loose_ thought Yuri as he ordered all the guards to check the park immediately.

Gang-Li was in panic, as all sorts of thoughts ran amok in his mind. He knew he had enemies and they would after his family, if not properly protected. He would bring hell to anyone who dared to touch what was his. His eyes wandered everywhere until he stopped and narrowed his eyes.

Jian was sat on the bench, eating ice cream, in the picnic area. But the boy wasn't alone, the two men from earlier were with him. Li spoke into his ear piece and Yuri was at his side in an instant.

"Shall I take care of them?" Yuri asked as his eyes fell on the two men, in the company of Jian

Gang-Li ignored him as he marched up to the two men. As soon as Jian saw his father he cried in relief. The triad leader kneeled down in front of his son and hugged him tightly. The boy squirmed in his father's grip, as his father narrowed his eyes. He didn't look at the two men and instead focused solely on his son. The men didn't utter a word, as the man before them was setting off a dangerous aura.

"Where did you go? I told you to stay close Jian" Gang –Li said, as he scolded his son

The little boy's eyes welled up in tears "I f-fell down and t-then I couldn't find you" cried Jian

Li frowned before picking his son up and holding him close "I-I was b-bleeding and then Ahito helped me" continued Jian as he sniffled and pointed to a younger man.

Gang-Li's ears perked up and he finally looked up at the young man. He looked up into curious hazel eyes and warmth settled inside his heart. It was his brother.

The triad leader held out his hand and Akihito shook it "thank you" Li whispered

Akihito smiled genuinely as Kenji watched the interaction with distaste. _It was Gang-Li._ Now he knew who the little boy belonged to. Maybe he could use this to his advantage.

The photographer chuckled as Jian looked up with curious eyes "Yes. T-thank you, Ahito"

Akihito laughed at the pronunciation of his name "You're very brave Jian. It was lovely to meet you"

Jian leaned forwards and held his hand out "you too" he smiled as Akihito shook his hand, whilst chuckling.

Akihito turned to Li "you've got a lovely little boy" he said, his eyes filled with love

Yuri watched with sudden interest, as one thought ran though his mind 'what are the odds?' he thought as Li talked with his long-lost brother

"Indeed I do" Gang-Li agreed, as Jian smiled at his uncle, that he doesn't even know exists.

Akihito's face turned deadly serious as he spoke "keep him safe" he accented as he waved at Jian, before walking away with Kenji.

"Bye Ahito" Jian waved as he grinned from ear to ear

Gang-Li watched his brother leave, and a sudden ache settled in his heart. He saw the fire burning in those hazel eyes, and his saw the love Akihito showed to his son. His brother didn't even know him, yet treated him equally. If it had been any other person with his son, Li would have flipped and made an example there and then.

Yet first he was going to make an example of his guards, for taking their eyes off his pride and joy. Then he planned on getting to know Akihito a little more. But before that he was going to check up on his brother's friend. The man was sending off a dark aura, as though he was planning a secret attack. That just wouldn't do. Nobody touches what belongs to him and that included Takaba Akihito.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I'm so sorry for the late update. I know the chapter is short but I just didn't have anything to add at the moment. I want you to know, that I think Akihito should have some alone time for himself. I also want to expand him into a really strong character, instead of him always being kidnapped or raped etc. Anywho I hope you like this chapter. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Akihito and Kenji arrived at the mansion a little later, after their run in with Jian. It was completely unexpected for Akihito to see the upset little boy, fallen and bleeding with an expression of pure fear. Akihito didn't know why the boy was scared, whether it was because he was hurt badly, or the fact that he seemed lost and helpless.

The photographers' first instinct was to help the boy instantly. It wasn't a lie that Akihito had a good heart, and that he would help anyone if they needed it. But what Akihito didn't know was, sometimes helping people, was condemning to oneself.

Akihito was more than surprise to learn that the little boy, he had helped, was actually more powerful than he thought. But if anyone thought Akihito would back away, they were wrong. Whether Jian was the son of a yakuza, drug leader or a cop, it didn't matter he was ready to help keep the boy safe, if necessary.

What Akihito didn't like was the dirty look Kenji was sending the father. The boy was more than aware that Jian's father is a powerful figure, if the entourage of bodyguards was anything to go by. Still it was the mere way the man was dressed, and the dangerous aura surrounding him, that gave it all away.

Yet Akihito could see the slight fear in the man's eyes, as he sought out his son. The fear turned to relief, and that gave Akihito enough evidence that the man cared deeply enough for his little boy. And that was enough for Akihito. But he still felt the need to remind the father to his son safe. He would hate it, if anything happened to the cute little boy.

Akihito had not yet had the chance to speak with Kenji about his past. Instead he made up a story about a bad break up with a guy, which was in fact half the truth. What he forgot to mention was the man's name being 'Asami Ryuichi'. In truth Akihito's past had nothing to do with Kenji. _At all._

"So you want to learn boxing?" Kenji suddenly asked, breaking the awkward silence

Akihito halted his steps at the stairwell and thought for a moment. He was surprised that Kenji brought this topic up, he was sure his friend didn't want him fighting. He thought quite a lot about his life with Asami, and how forceful the bastard had been with him. Along with the mere fact that he was a danger magnet and that perverts always wanted to man handle him yet most likely grope him. He really wanted to fight back when things went bad for him, and since Kenji knew someone in the boxing division, Akihito was all up for it. It would show Asami and those other bastards, that he would not be taken for a ride, and then dumped like he was nothing. And maybe he'd surprise Asami by standing on his doorstep, before punching his gorgeous lights out.

"Yes. My photography skills attract some unwanted attention. Mostly physical, and well I want to show those geezers, I can fight back" Akihito explained, with a wide smirk

Kenji lifted his eye-brows in surprise "You're not kidding?"

Akihito chuckled and shook his head "No! The amount of trouble I attract, is surprisingly high"

"I can get you started on your fighting skills. But I must warn you, the person I'm talking about has quite a record" Kenji informed

Akihito sat down on the last stair "What are you saying?"

"It's an underground boxing ring. You have personal trainers, boxing partners and then there are real fights," Kenji informed as he sat next to Akihito ", with gloves on and off" he finished in a serious tone

Akihito froze actually deliberating whether boxing sounded like such a good idea. He heard a lot about underground fights, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be involved in them. The fights were quite brutal and some people even died from their injuries. Yet the mere thought of Asami claiming him back, forcing his way into his life again, made him change his mind. Even if the yakuza didn't want anything more to do with him, Akihito couldn't shake the nagging feeling, that he hasn't seen the last of the bastard.

"Sounds like a challenge" Akihito remarked

Kenji sighed heavily "It's not, Akihito. It's quite serious; there are men there who are ruthless, cruel and brutal. There's also a chance that the ring could get busted by the police. There isn't a prison free guarantee for you, if you get caught"

Akihito leaned his head against Kenji's arm "You'll protect me, won't you?" the photographer joked

Kenji turned his head to face Akihito, his hand lightly brushing his cheek "I'll protect you with my life"

Akihito blushed madly as a genuine smiled crossed his lips. The boy leaned into the soft touch; surprising Kenji and making him do something he has waited to do since Akihito first arrived.

Kenji smiled as he swooped in and claimed Akihito's lips in a soft and passionate embrace. Kenji's other hand now rested on the back of Akihito's head, pushing the boy forward into the embrace.

"Mngh" Akihito accidentally moaned, parting his lips, and allowing Kenji easier access.

As Kenji's tongue entered Akihito's warm cavern, to explore the delicate mouth further, the moment was interrupted completely, making both boys stutter and blush madly.

"Kenji can I see you for a moment?" Shinto said from the door way as he cleared his throat awkwardly.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! So here is another chapter. I know everyone is waiting for the showdown and reveal about Akihito's half-brother. I can say the next chapter will be the reveal. Thank you for your support and I hope you like this chapter. I had to do a little jump into a month. I will explain what the others have been doing in that month also. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Akihito blushed fiercely, feeling awkward now as Kenji moved away from him, to go and speak with his father. The boy sighed before walking up the stairs and to his room. He decided he was going to learn boxing because it would benefit him in the end. He knows Asami may have cast him aside for now, but the yakuza will be back.

He slowly closed his bedroom door, before plonking himself on the bed. Surprisingly his thoughts ventured back to his old lover, the good for nothing, backstabbing bastard. Akihito clenched his fists tightly as he imagined wringing the yakuza's neck.

Akihito chuckled humourlessly at the thought, because he doubted he would even be able to get close enough to hurl a ball of spit in the man's face. Still Akihito decided the man wasn't even worth his saliva, so instead he thought of what he was going to do now, since he was in China. _Maybe I'll pay Fei-Long visit _Akihito thought with an evil glint in his eyes.

o0o

Kenji narrowed his eyes angrily as he followed after his demanding father. The man stepped inside his office gesturing for Kenji to close the door as he sat himself behind the mahogany desk.

"I don't want you getting too attached to that friend of yours" Shinto spoke coldly

Kenji slammed his hands on the desk in anger "I will do what the FUCK I want" he snarled

Shinto's eyes darkened "I need your head in the game. If you still want to remain as rich as you are, I'd keep that in mind"

"What game?" Kenji growled

"Taking over China from that bastard Gang-Li. There are rumours that the triad leader is going to war against Asami Ryuichi" Shinto explained with a smirk

Kenji narrowed his eyes "Gang-Li! Are you crazy?! The bastard would shoot us before we get the chance and Asami Ryuichi isn't any different!"

Shinto sniggered "We don't do anything. We watch the show as they try to kill each other"

"What are you talking about?" Kenji hissed, "And why do you need to take over China father, when you're already a billionaire"

"Gang-Li has put a stop to my underground deals. Money is running short and my name is being dragged through the mud. I will NOT be branded a coward" Shinto snarled in rage

Kenji sighed 'this is not good'. If his billionaire father was losing money then that was going to affect him in the long run.

"What do you want me to do?" Kenji inquired, as he sat on the sofa

"The boxing ring? You control it, don't you?" Shinto asked

Kenji ultimately froze not liking where this discussion was heading. Now that Akihito decided to involve himself into the underground boxing division, this conversation was just not conventional.

"That's out of the question!"

Shinto's eyes darkened "nothing is out of the question. You will invite the rivals to an underground boxing championship in a months' time along with a few other gangsters. The one who bets the most on the winner can have the fighter"

"And why would any of these upstarts want to come to a boxing championship?" Kenji all but snarled

"You got a better idea?"

Kenji lit a cigarette "why don't you just kidnap Gang-Li's little brat? Make it look like Asami is behind it and wallah you've got a full-blown out war" he smirked

Shinto folded his hands behind his head "Hm that's not a bad idea. So if this doesn't work we can always go for plan b. Send out the invitations for the boxing championship"

"Father…." Kenji objected

"Do. It" Shinto interrupted with a deep growl

Kenji stubbed his cigarette with more force than necessary "FINE!" he snapped as he left the room

o0o

_One month later _

Akihito stood in the boxing ring in his tight black shorts and red boxing gloves. He had started boxing for three long weeks and this was the beginning of his fourth. The man, who stood before him, began circling Akihito with brutal intent. The photographer had fought with other young boys and up to now he had come away victorious.

The reason behind his victory was when he fought, he only ever thought of Asami. The man before him was the yakuza in disguise that's what Akihito thought. It was with this same thought that Akihito's nervousness turned into murderous intent. He unleashed all his anger and frustration on his components yet still refused to take it too far. The will to fight always came back when he thought of what Asami had belittled him into. He was now a mediocrity who had yet to fight his hidden passion and mend his broken personality.

Akihito moved cautiously around circles, his face sheened with sweat as he dodged the punch aimed his way. He could see Kenji watching in the background along with his coach Bailey. With a smirk in their direction he raised his fist and punched the Asami veneer square in the face. The man stumbled back but regained his composure before aiming his fist at Akihito's stomach. Akihito ducked quickly and raised his knee towards the man's abdomen. The other head butted Akihito sending him faltering back but not before he punched the Asami disguise, sending the fucker down to the floor.

The bell tinged and Akihito panted as Bailey came to his aid. He offered Akihito a towel and a bottle of water.

"Even now you still surprise me. Listen there's a fighting championship coming up in three days' time. It's good money and there aren't that many fighters entering" Bailey explained

Akihito gulped down the water, his eyes trailing Kenji's form as he spoke to a few men "Hm why not?"

"It's underground fighting Akihito. Not many people can afford to enter or fight as well as you do" the coach answered

"And you think I can fight or better yet win? Akihito probed

Bailey patted his head and leaned in his ear "Yes! I know you can. There's a passion in your eyes"

Akihito blushed and shook his head "That's not passion in my eyes, it's more like vicious intent"

"Well that works for me," Bailey chuckled as he offered his hand, "deal?"

Akihito smirked as he attempted to shake the offered hand but found his own hand slapped away.

"Don't even think about it?" Kenji's cold voice called out

Akihito narrowed his eyes and huffed "I'll do what the FUCK I want!"

Kenji crossed his arms in anger forcing Bailey retreat a step back "You certainly will NOT" he growled

"Look, I need this," Akihito started, "and you're not the boss of me"

Kenji growled low in his throat "Fine! Sign your death warrant" he hissed before walking off the boxing ring in a huff.

Bailey chuckled "Seriously! You're dating that guy?"

Akihito smirked with a wink "It's only funny because you still can't get in my pants"

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


End file.
